What if?
by Dani-chanime
Summary: What if while Naruto was training w/Jaraiya, Hinata runs into them while on a mission? What would happen then? What advice would Jaraiya give Naruto? How will Hinata react? What romance will unfold? AND will you click on this fanficiton and read it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one! I finally did/made a new story! YAY! Here is something to know:

This is in Hinata's POV when we are with her and in 3rd person while we are with Naruto and Jaraiya. I know, confusing, DEAL WITH IT! Its cause this is mostly from Hinata's POV, and I just think it would be weird if we also went into Naruto's head... Well anyways, here is the Fanfic! Enjoy!

What if? Ch 1

*sigh* I guess its time to write in the mission log...

_Day 2: No progress yet. No suspicious activity or characters. No one suspects me to be undercover. End Day 2, 11:06 pm_

*sigh* I wish I didn't have to be the one assigned to this mission... I hate it when I have to pass off as someone else... Plus, with these clothes I look like Ino! ... Not that there is anything wrong with Ino, it's just not me... I also would have liked to have been able to wear my jacket... its so fluffy, warm, and comforting... oh well... Luckily no one will be able to recognize me... I mean I'm in the lightning village gathering information on the Akatsuki! Besides, I don't know anyone who lives here, so why should I be worried? I am Hinata Hyuga! I should be confident and strong! ... ... ... ... ... *sigh* too bad that's never been who I am, and probably never will be... *sigh* huh, I guess I've been doing that a lot lately... Sighing that is. Huh, I wonder how Naruto is doing...

*achoo!* "Aw c'mon Pervy sage! I mean it's already like 11:00 at night!" Pleaded Naruto (even though he probably doesn't even know what pleaded means...).

"Naruto, we are here to gather information and we are not going to be here for long. Do you really trust the lightning village? Konoha doesn't have a standing alliance with them currently, AND a member of the Akatsuki is from this village. Would you really be comfortable sleeping INSIDE the village for the next couple of days?"

"Yes, if it means not sleeping on the cold, hard ground in a tent for another night." Naruto said with a 'yes, I have a snarky answer' look on his face.

*sigh* "Fine... but if anything bad happens, it's your responsibility Naruto... I finally get to do some 'research'... he he he..." Jaraiya said, with a goofy grin at the end.

*sweat drop* "Okay then... I guess that you want me to go check us into an inn or something?" Naruto asked. Jaraiya quickly tossed him a black sack filled with coins. "I'll take that as a yes."

The blonde teenager (about 14 now) walked through the unfamiliar village with caution. Even though not many people were out at this hour, he walked gingerly, almost like he was trying not to pis anyone off. He also walked around without his forehead protector on; probably knowing that if anyone knew that he was a Konoha shinobi, it would be trouble.

After about 15 minutes of searching, he found a small building with its lights on inside and a small wooden sign hanging above the door with the kanji for 'Lightning Inn'. He walked inside.

As he walked in, he heard a small jingle from a bell on the door. He could see a young girl, about 16, with what looked like purple hair in the dim light, asleep at the front desk.

"Um, excuse me?" Naruto asked. "Hello~?" he asked again. "Um..." Naruto extended a finger toward the sleeping girls face. *poke*

"WHO WHAT WHERE WHAT?" the girl yelled while moving her hands around in a frenzy. When Naruto took a closer look at her, she looked younger than she had originally. She did indeed have bright purple hair, but it was also in an asymmetrical hair cut with the right side laying down her chest and the left side in a short, uneven pixie cut. Also coming with bright orange eyes, and a small freckle underneath her left eye.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were a customer! I also didn't think that we would be having any more customers after 10:30... Oh! My name is Emi, um... Would you like a room?"  
"Oh, yeah. A double please... uh, I'm Naruto." Naruto stated.

Emi walked out from behind the counter in what looked to be a light blue dress (just past the knees) and a short white apron. She handed him an old, worn out key.

"Here is your room key, and if you'll follow me, I will show you to your room. Also, if you don't mind me asking... may I ask who you are traveling with?" she said with a smile. Her tough looking haircut and color didn't seem to match her personality.

"Oh, thanks! I'm here with my grandpa, so if you see an old man with really long, spikey white hair and a goofy grin on his face, that's most likely him."

She giggled. "Okay, I'll make sure to give him a key if he comes. Oh, here is your room. Have a good night!"

"Thanks!... uh, good night to you to." Naruto said with his trademark grin on his face. She started walking back down the hallway after Naruto opened the door.

Naruto plopped down onto the bed closest to the door, not caring enough to close the open blinds, get out of his training clothes (no, he is not wearing a jumpsuit anymore!), or to notice anything in the room other than the soft bed that he was laying on then, and the bathroom.

Okay! Hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter, and hopefully... it didn't suck. Oh! And just to let you know, I tried to put a lot of detail in there, and this is also the first fanfic where I have put in an OC. Hope you liked it, also hope you guys read my other stuff too... It's mostly NaruHina... And also (this is like my 3rd time saying also) if anyone needs a Beta, just give me a message, and I will see what I can do. OH! And I also reply to ALL reviews, so if you can, please review... if not, that's fine too... but I would really appreciate the reviews... so click that button down there that says **REVIEW. **Finally, please wish me good luck in school so that I can write more. Okay, bye for now!

-Dani-chanime


	2. Chapter 2

What if ch2

Hey everyone! It's Dani-chanime, back with another chapter of my latest story! Okay, I don't have much to say today, so let's just skip straight to the disclaimer, and then get on with our poor, pathetic, fanfiction filled lives... Wait, I might just be talking about mine...

Hey, I don't own ANYTHING, alright... So yeah... On with the show!

When Naruto woke up, he sat up, and looked around and took in all of the things he had missed the night before. Almost everything was white: the two beds, the pillows and blankets, and the walls. The only things that weren't were the door, which was a dark gray, and the wooden floor which was a dark oak. One other thing that he noticed was that, he was still alone.

Naruto grumbled, "That dirty... good for nothing..." –

*toilet flushes*

"..."

Jaraiya walked out of the bathroom, zipping up his pants.

"Hey kid, good job getting a room, cute clerk downstairs too..."

Naruto just stared straight out at his teacher. "Pervy sage, how late were you out last night?"

Just then, Naruto noticed a red hand-like mark on his sensei's left cheek.

"Uh... you don't need to know that kid" Jaraiya said, rubbing his cheek where the mark was.

"Whatever..."

"Okay, yeah, you've had your rest, I've had my... Rest, also... Let's go to the dining room, have some breakfast and we'll get back to your training!" Jaraiya stated.

"Yeah! Wait..."

Hinata POV:

*yawn* Wow, it seems late, the sun is so bright! I guess I will head down to the front desk and tell Emi that I'm leaving for the day... I'll get some breakfast later...

"Good morning Miss Nina!" Said the usually cheerful Emi, her purple hair seemed REALLY bright today... Wait, that's just the light from the window shining on her... AH! Wait, she's talking to me!

"Uh... h-hello, Emi..." I'm still not used to being undercover... "Good morning to you also... um, I'll be leaving for the day... OH! And um, have you seen any suspicious characters come through lately? I was... just wondering..."

"Okay, I'll be sure to watch your room... and, only two people came in last night, not very suspicious other than that they came in at like 11:00 at night... A boy and an old man; the boy had blonde spikey hair & was particularly fond of orange... The old man came in very late, but was apparently the younger boy's grandfather. I didn't get a good look at him though... Oh, and before you leave, would you like some breakfast? You look famished." She said, with the usual smile, but she was in a small thinking pose.

Wait... did she say 'a boy with blonde spikey hair? ... Orange? I-It couldn't be... could it? No, cant get side tracked! This is a mission!

"Oh, okay thanks for letting me know, I will probably feel safer now... And, now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry..."

She smiled... She seems like such a nice person; too bad I have to say SEEMS... I can't really trust anyone...

"Okay, the dinning room is just down that hallway," she pointed down the hallway that I hadn't noticed earlier... how could I miss that? "Then you can get something to eat and then be on your way. You have a good day!"

"Okay, thank you Emi... You have a nice day also." I said with a fake smile on my face, hopefully not too obviously fake. I'm really not concerned with her well-being, or with eating for that matter, I just need to keep a convincing cover... I have to find some sort of lead...

When I walked down the hallway, I could already smell the bacon and oatmeal... I just noticed that she was right, I am hungry...

As I walked into the room, I mentally gasped. WOW! The dining room is SO big! I thought that since the Inn was so small, that the dining room would be also, but its not! Look at all of that food! Wait... Orange... blonde... She was right, there S a blonde, spikey-haired boy (more like a teen) here, wearing orange. I-It couldn't be... Oh my god, h-he's turning around! Wait, why am I stuttering inside of my own head?

Whisker marks...

End

OMG, cliffhanger~ hehe, I bet you were ALL saying "Shit" when Hinata said Emi. I love putting people in suspense! YAY! But don't worry, I will write more! Oh, and also, make sure to wish Naruto a happy birthday on Sunday... You know whats ironic? His birthday is on 10-10, when there is an actual character named Ten-Ten... yeah... Okay then! Hopefully you liked it, and please REVIEW; I allowed anonymous reviews, so you can do that now! But I prefer signed so that I can reply and thank whoever it was that reviewed... but a review is a review, so, I will be happy either way.

Bye!

-Dani-chanime


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3 of What If?

Hey everyone! This chapter is going to start out, for the first time, in Naruto's POV. Also, just to let you know, you are probably going to get REALLY pissed off at Naruto here... Okay then... here's the chapter!

Naruto's POV

While Pervy Sage and I were eating breakfast, I could hear the footsteps of someone coming down the hallway... When I heard the footsteps stop, I turned around to see some girl who looked to be about my age. She had dark blue hair, and the face of an angel; she also looked pretty familiar, but I couldn't put a name to her.

Even though her face was so innocent and beautiful, her OUTFIT did NOT match. It looked like she was trying to be a little girl version of some of the girls Pervy Sage always hangs out with for HOURS... She was wearing a light pink, almost white, crop top with frilly sleeves and a white mini skirt that's probably a LITTLE too long to call a mini skirt... Her blue hair also looked cleanly cut; her bangs laid straight across her forehead and the ends of her hair were just long enough to touch her shoulders.

When she saw me, her eyes widened and I could see that they were almost white... but probably more like a gray or lavender. Her eyes kind of reminded me of the Hyuga's family eyes. Suddenly a burning red shade flew across her face.

"N-N-N-Naru-u-uto?" She finally managed to stutter out after about a minute of staring at me. How does she know my name?

Hinata's POV

Whisker marks? I-It is Naruto! Wow... His hair has grown out... and its pretty disheveled, but its still spikey like it was the day he left... the day that I didn't have enough courage to say goodbye to him... He has cuts and bruises on his face, and bags under his eyes... he's probably been training really hard.

He's no longer wearing an orange jumpsuit *cough* thank god! *cough*, but instead he was wearing a black shirt with orange spirals all over the front and back, and orange sweatpants. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing his forehead protector either, but he just probably didn't want to be recognized as a leaf shinobi.

After staring at him for about a minute, I was able to stutter out,

"N-N-N-Naru-u-uto?"

He didn't answer me for another minute, "um... that's my name, but... um, who are you?"

My eyes grew to the size of moons; my mouth quivered. He doesn't remember me? I mean, I know that I've changed... and I know that I am on a mission, and undercover, AND I'm not dressed as I usually do... but, but, but...!

"I-I-I... just... never mind..." I said, depleted of all of the energy and excitement that I had earlier... As I started walking away, I felt something grab my arm, not allowing me to leave.

I turned around, and it was Naruto, but he ended up being a lot closer than I thought; his eyes were right in front of mine. Staring into them, mesmerizing me.

"I-I um..." I quickly turned my head as I realized the close proximity that we were in.

"I'm sorry; you look REALLY familiar, I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

*gasp* h-he just grabbed my chin! He's pulling my face closer towards his! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Breathe, Hinata! BREATHE! Okay, I know that my face is probably tomato red right now, but all I have to focus on right now, is NOT FAINTING! Wait... DON'T HYPERVENILATE EITHER! GAHH!

"Wait... gahhh... I know it! I do, It's on the tip of my tongue! I know it!"

He remembers? ... "...no, i-its fine... I-I have to get going..." I tried to leave, again, but he wouldn't let me.

Naruto started talking in a somber voice. "Hinata..."

I gasped.

HAHA! EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Oh, and just to let you know... This chapter was GOING to be a lot longer... but I like the cliffhanger ending much better. : )

I know this may be shorter... but trust me, cliffhangers ARE necessary. Okay... Sorry... You'll just have to wait until next Friday night for the next chapter... (I can only go on the computer long enough to type a chapter on the weekends...) Okay... well, thanks for reading... and please:

REVIEW! _REVIEW! _REVIEW! **REVIEW! **_**REVIEW!**_

Thanks!

-Dani-chanime


	4. Chapter 4

What if? Ch 4

Hey everyone! Sorry about the EVIL cliffhanger... I just HAD to put it in there, and my fingers were getting tired from typing, and it was getting late. SO, I've decided to be nice and give you the next chapter... EARLY! I know, you are all so happy, right? Oh well... anyways, here is the story!

_"Hinata" he said. I gasped._

"I would know that face anywhere, I just didn't get a good look before, that's all." He continued, he had his trademark grin across his face again. Oh how I loved that smile... wait... he's talking to me! He remembers me!

"Y-You r-remember me?" I stuttered. God-damned shyness...

"Of course, Hinata, but um... why are you here and..." he started blushing... and I knew immediately what he was going to ask... Damn this all to hell... "And... why are you wearing... Th-that?"

I sighed. I was right. "I-I'm actually on a m-mission right now... I-I'm undercover and I-I am trying to retrieve some i-information on the Akatsuki... b-but nothing has turned u-up yet... Tsunade and I-Ino made me wear... this... t-trust me... If I didn't have to wear this... I wouldn't... "I know that as I said this, my face was probably burning a fiery-hot red, but it didn't matter... at least not now anyways.

"Well, it's not that you look bad or anything... it's just, you kind of look like Ino... In a good way, of course. I mean, you look more like a cute and classy (ish) Ino... uh, I'm not helping am I?" Naruto said. Wait, did he say: 'cute'? 'Classy'? I could immediately feel my face heat up. Luckily, it didn't feel as hot as earlier. I quickly shook my head.

Suddenly, a large head of white, spikey hair appeared from behind Naruto.

"Hey kid, when you were describing your teammates and friends... and you were describing HER, Hinata right?" he started. This must be Naruto's teacher... Jaraiya? One of the legendary Sannin, right? He soon continued. "I would have thought that she was short, flat AND cute. Not tall, she's only a couple of inches shorter than you, big-chested, AND cute! C'mon, you could've told me that!"

W-W-Wait... d-did he just say... 'Big-chested'? Just then, I know my face turned even redder, I could feel it. I felt as if my face was in an oven... God! When are the cookies done?

"PERVY SAGE!" C'mon! THAT'S why I didn't tell you dammit! GOD! You're so immature!" Naruto yelled at his sensei.

My vision started to blur... Oh god! No-no-no! I can't faint! Not now! Stay awake, Hinata, STAY AWAKE! I basically mentally slapped myself. Thank god I don't have an inner like Sakura...

"Uh...uh... c-could you, um, c-call me... Nina, I mean, I'm under cover and... I-I-I don't want to be... found out..." I said... I need to get myself together! This is a mission dammit!

"Oh, sorry Hin- I mean Nina" Naruto said. He winked when he said 'Nina. I know that I blushed, but he most likely couldn't tell since I was already SO red.

"Well, good luck with your mission... Nina, we'll probably benefit from your information too, since it involves the Akatsuki... We actually have to go, but if you're staying here also..."

"I-I am too..."

"Oh, cool, then we'll probably see each other again! Bye... Nina!" Naruto said, dragging Jaraiya out of the room and mumbling things like: 'stupid... asshole... pervert... god damn you... you, you... Pervy sage...'

I started to giggle slightly at this scene, and then I realized what he said. 'We'll probably see each other again!' When I realized that, I finally gave into my will, and fainted. I get to see Naruto again!

Yay! Got another chapter finished! Sorry about that cliffhanger from before... DON'T KILL ME! Please... Darn.. I guess I don't have much else to say... hmm... OH! Wear purple on the 20th to support the gays and gay awareness. AND also, if anyone needs a Beta, just see me... AND FINALLY... read my other stories...

Wait... one more thing...

_**REVIEW! **__Please..._

_-Dani-chanime_


	5. Chapter 5

What if? Ch 5

ZOMG! I cannot believe that this story is already at chapter 5! I know, you can't believe it either... wait, you can believe it? Oops... well, hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and thank you for everybody who has reviewed... and for everyone who read this story last Saturday (the 16th) , I had 628 hits! Oh my god, I cannot believe it! Thanks so much, and here is the story before I start sounding even MORE like Naruto, and I start yelling "I'm gonna be Hokage!" everywhere I go...

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Simple as that, if I did, he would have been Hokage a LONG time ago...

*about an hour later*

*yawn* ... CRAP! Oh my god! The mission! Wait... how long have I been out? What time is it? Where's Naruto? There are so many questions running through my head right now! Wait... just calm down Hinata... breath. If you don't, you won't be able to think rationally.

*a couple of deep in & out breaths later*

Okay... Judging by how bright it is outside, and the clock on the wall... It has been about an hour since I fainted/passed out... which means that it is about 10:30.

Back to the subject of Naruto. Oh god... even thinking his NAME, and I can feel a blush on my face... I am so pathetic... Oh, yeah... he said that Jaraiya and him had to leave, so they probably left to go do some training...

Wait! He said "_Well, we'll probably see each other again."_ Right? ... ... oh... my... god! Wait, I can't faint again! Mission! Mission! I have to think about the mission! Get a hold of yourself Hinata!

*sigh* well, maybe I will find something 'interesting' or 'of interest' today...

- - - - To Naruto - - - -

Naruto and Jaraiya had found a nice, deep forest on the outskirts of the village; it was almost 2 kilometers away, which was a far enough distance so that they wouldn't cause TOO much damage, and so that no one would be able to see their training.

Naruto was sitting down against a fairly large tree. He was surrounded by around 15 battered trees that were either lying on the ground, or had large spirals engraved into the sides of the bark. The blond ninja was taking a break because after about an hour of trying to make his rasengan bigger and more powerful, he realized that his teacher wasn't there.

"Damn you Pervy sage! Where the hell did you go?" Naruto yelled, which in-turn made a few crows and other birds fly out from the trees.

Beads of sweat were dripping down his face. His baby fat was starting to go away, but was not yet as chiseled and distinct as in another year; thanks so much puberty! He was starting to get a little low on chakra, and he did NOT want to accidentally go all-Kyuubi because he didn't have enough chakra. HE soon laid against the tree, and started eating an apple that he grabbed out of his pocket.

In between bites, he would mumble stuff like "*munch munch* shtufid *munch munch* Fervy... *munch munch* shage...*munch munch* ditching me..."

-Somewhere in the lightning village, most likely a tavern or a strip club-

*achoo!* "So... Ladies~ where were we?"

- - - - To Hinata - - - -

*another something hours later*

*sigh* I have been walking around this god-forsaken village ALL day... and guess what... NOTHING! AGAIN! The only suspicious activity that I could see were some men sneaking into buildings very cautiously. Then I would go into an alley, transform into a similar looking man, and walk up to the building... reminder, these buildings all had no windows, or were boarded up. Only to find out that they were strip clubs! GOD! How many strip clubs does one village need? And also... How could there be NOTHING going on here? This is so frustrating! *sigh* hmm... Its almost 10:00 now, I should probably head back over to the inn.

Hmmm... while I was walking over to the inn, and I was going over today's mission in my head, I realized... I should NOT have listened to Ino and Tsunade. Men kept trying to pick me up or touch my butt!-

Somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a middle-aged man; his face was all flushed, his shirt wasn't buttoned properly, and he had a goofy grin on his face. He was also pretty short, only about an inch taller than I am, with a buzz cut that almost made him look bald.

"Hey little girl ~ are you up for some... **fun**?" The drunken man said... slurring his words a little.

I screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DRUNK OLD MAN!" I ran the rest of the way to the Inn. When I got inside the door, I ignored the small jingle of the bell, and I made a plan. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, I am going to the first open clothing shop, and getting a jacket... and some pants...

I was still out of breath and surprisingly REALLY tired, when I walked over to the front desk. I wasn't watching where I was going and my eyes were only half open-

"OW!" Someone else and I yelled simultaneously.

Bwahahaha! Semi-evil and awkward cliffhanger! Bwahahaha! Oh, and just FYI, OC alert ahead. Don't worry; he or she won't play THAT big of a part. Like Emi... yet : )

Okay then, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. I would greatly appreciate it.

Kay, see ya later (sorta) bye!

+ Dani-chanime +


	6. Chapter 6

What if? Ch 6

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this for a long while, but I could NOT get on the computer. Sorry, but hope this was worth the wait! (Probably isn't)

"Ow!" I said. What the...? Did I run into something? I opened my hooded eyes, and I saw that I had walked straight into someone who was probably 3-4 years older than me, but he looked nice: it didn't seem like he cared that I walked into him.

The guy had sort of longish, dark-tan hair with sweeping bangs that went across the right side of his forehead. He was also, almost half of a foot taller than me...

Wait, now that I look at him closer... his eyes! They... they're black around the edge of the iris, and completely white on the inside with no pupil! They're even weirder than my eyes! He must have some sort of kekei genkai... ... ... ... ... ... *gasp* He must be a ninja! B-but, he's not even wearing a forehead protector... anywhere.

I scanned him up and down; he was wearing a gray sleeveless top with a yellow collar and a vertical, yellow lightning bolt going down the right side. There was nothing that he was wearing that could really help to identify him... wait, now that I think about it... I've been staring at him this entire time, haven't I?

"S-sorry, m-my bad" I stuttered out... crap; I haven't done that (other than around Naruto) in almost a year...

He just looked down at me and smiled. "It's fine, you have a good night." He said that in a low and husky tone, that for some reason was almost... soothing. Then he left. Weird, but I will have to be on the look out...

"I walked back up to the front desk. "G-good evening Emi, um, do you know if there are any clothing stores around here that are open early in the morning? I kind of need some new clothes..." I asked with a fake smile.

Emi looked up, and started talking with her glowing smile. "Hello Miss Nina, did you have a good day? And, yes, there is one right around the corner called, "Electric Outfitters", and they open at about 6 am everyday. Though, most of their stuff is jackets and stuff"—

I cut her off. "That's fine! I mean... I, um, have, um... been kind of cold lately... so I thought that I could use a jacket or something... so that's good."

"Okay then, well... I hope you find something nice." She smiled, "um... and you have a good night!" she looked a bit nervous... I wonder why...

I waved back to her and started walking down the hallway to my room. Huh, I guess I'll just go back, sleep, and I'll get back at it tomorrow. Maybe I'll even see Naruto again tomorrow morning. Crap, I'm blushing, aren't I?

Yay! Done. Sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter, but I couldn't get on the computer to type this up. Sorry. And I love all of the Vocaloids SO much! I know, that was very irrelevant and random, but I still can't believe how robots can sing like that... It's awesome! Whatever please review... bye!

+ Dani-chanime +


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! This is going to be chapter 7! I cannot believe that I have gotten this far in this story! Thank you all for all of the love (not really) and support! Now here's your chapter:

What if ch 7

- - - - Hinata's POV- - - -

When I woke up this morning, I was almost blinded by the sun... I must have forgotten to close the blinds...

I went to close the blinds, which like the rest of the room, were a creamy white color, and were a really thin wood that even while closed, they still let light in.

Once I closed them, I heard a knock at the door; probably Emi saying that its time to wake up.

I yelled to her through the door, "Oh thanks Emi, but I'm already awake!"

Instead of the bright and cheery, yet very polite response from Emi, I heard an oh-too-familiar voice saying: "Oh, Hey Hi- I mean Nina! I heard that this was the room that you were staying in, so I was wondering if we could catch up. See what I've been missing around the village!"

My eyes widened and I could feel that my face was probably a hundred degrees hotter. Plus a couple of shades darker too. Oh my god... Naruto wants to 'catch up'? Wait, does he want to come into my room, or talk NOW? Oh god, what should I do?

"N-N-N-Naruto? I-I-Is that y-you?" curse my stutter...

He answered from behind the closed door. "Yeah! And like I said, I wanted to catch up with you and see how everyone's been! Can I come in?" I could see the handle start to jiggle and I panicked.

"N-NO! I-I-I mean, um... C-Could you c-come back l-later... like in a c-couple of hours or ma-maybe l-later t-tonight?" Crap! I-I can't let him come in! I can't let him see me like this, I mean it's hot and I'm only in a T-shirt and my underwear and...!

"Aw c'mon Hinata," He opened the door and his eyes were closed. I know mine were anything but since they were probably about to pop out of my head. "If your room's messy, you don't have to clean, I don't ca-" he stopped talking when he opened his eyes.

I was lying on my bed with my legs curled under me and I was propped up on my arm.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, though it was more like a couple of seconds... when we finally looked away from each other, I could feel my face light up because I know this isn't a dream. If it was a dream, he would have ran up and kissed me by now... DON'T ASK WHAT TYPE OF DREAMS I HAVE BEEN HAVING! But anyways... I started to see a REALLY tiny, red dribble (**a.n. yes I just did use the word 'dribble' thank you very much!**) come out of Naruto's nose, but he quickly wiped it away and turned around.

"I-I-I'm sorry Hinata! I-I didn't know that you were... um..." he apologized. My god, he was stuttering! I thought that I was the only one who did that!

"Uh... y-yeah... I-I-I had, um, I just w-woke up and I was a-ab-bout to get d-dressed and go sh-shopping... I can't stand Ino's clothes... a-and then you c-came to the d-door... and I-I-I... I didn't know w-what to d-do... I-I-I'm sorry..." he probably thinks that I'm ugly or fat or... *sigh*

There was an awkward silence that fell upon us because neither one of us knew what to say...

After about a minute, Naruto came to a realization. "Oh! I... I'm sorry Hinata! I should leave you... to it... I guess... ... um... I'm in room 117... So whenever you want to talk... like in an hour, or later tonight... but I won't be here this afternoon... I'm gonna be training with Pervy sage... sorry..."

Oh my god... what should I do? Okay... breathe Hinata... BREATHE... so what Naruto, your super-hot crush that you have had for like 6 years just saw you half naked... its no big deal!

"Um... i-its fine N-N-Naruto... r-really... and... s-sure... I-I... will probably come tonight so... ... yeah..." I frowned... this is so difficult! Why can't we just be normal?

Another awkward silence took its place, until we decided to say our good byes... When I was walking up to the door to see him out, I remembered that I was still in my baggy old-tan T-shirt, and my latest birthday present from Ino... When I realized this, I immediately started to do my best impersonation of a tomato... Once he was gone, I fainted straight onto the bed... ... again...

- - - - End chapter - - - -

So! What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think... and yes, I do very much so enjoy torturing Hinata like I was... :3 yeah... thanks for reading, and if it sucks... I was way too lazy to read over this, plus at the time I was fighting an allergy-caused cold and a massive headache... sorry!

Oh! And check out my deviantart account by the same name as on here. It has pictures of both the mystery guy and Emi, and soon there will be pictures of Hinata's old (slutty-Ino-fied) outfit, and her new outfit... thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

What if? ch 8

Enjoy! I don't own Naruto! I only own the 2 (maybe more) OCs that show up in this fanfiction!

I woke up, AGAIN... I really need to stop fainting, this is a mission! Well, when I woke up and looked at the clock and it was still pretty early. Just about 10 o'clock.

I went over the events from earlier this morning in my head. Let's see: I woke up, Naruto walked in on me while I was only in my old baggy shirt and my *sigh* birthday present from Ino... If you're wondering what the present was, the present was a couple of pairs of lace panties and bras in assorted colors... okay, back to what happened. He then saw me, he stuttered... and his nose bled... Wait! Doesn't that mean that he liked what he saw? Oh god, I can feel that my face is probably a bright red right now... but, it also could have just been the atmosphere... it's really dry and arid here... GAHH! This is so confusing! *sigh* I need to pull myself together! I shouldn't even be thinking about this, I mean, this is a really important mission, and thinking of Naruto is NOT going to help!

I sighed again as I got dressed back into the clothes that Ino made me wear, for hopefully the LAST time. The slutty clothes for today were an off-the-shoulder, lavender crop-op that went to right above my belly button and had frilly edges... also; there was a frilly white mini skirt that went to the middle of my thigh... which in my opinion, is way to high for anything to be other than underwear.

I made my way out of my room and down the hall to the lobby. I could see that Emi as asleep at the front desk and her purple hair was a mess... I wonder if she was up late doing something last night... oh never mind, it doesn't matter... right?

I turned the corner of the street that Emi told me I should find the shop, and I soon found myself in front of a small, wooden shop that had a sign that said: "_**Lightning Outfitters**_" in big, bold letters, I could also see a few plain-colored and designed jackets and other baggy clothes in the display window. I entered the store.

-20 minutes later-

I walked out of the shop with a small and delighted smile on my face. I had accomplished my small, self-assigned mission. TAKE THAT INO! I DON'T HAVE TO WEAR YOUR STUPID, SLUTTY CLOTHES ANYMORE! Well... I would never actually say that to her face... I am way to shy and reserved, everyone knows that...

I had managed to find a short-sleeved, lavender and beige jacket, which was bulky enough to hide everything... plus it even had a couple of pockets too! I also bought a couple of pairs of navy shorts that I had cuffed up, and they ended up resting just below my knees. I am happy, and now I feel more like myself without actually looking like myself.

I walked back around the corner when I heard my stomach growl. Oh yeah, I haven't eaten anything today! I looked around frantically and saw a small bakery about 3 buildings away from where I was currently standing.

When I got to the bakery, I reached out for the door handle when another hand was already there. I looked up and saw a guy with dark-tan hair that reached about to his shoulders, and he was wearing a gray tank top with yellow embellishments, and he looked to be about 16 or 17... It was the guy I saw at the inn last night.

Cliffhanger no jutsu! BWAHAHA! Wow... sorry everybody, I really meant to upload this sooner, but I had a ASSIVE case of writer's block... I know... not a good excuse... especially since this chapter was so short... TT_TT sorry about that... hopefully you liked it, and you hopefully all know that I write short chapters... yeah...

Oh! And thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far! This story just passed 50 reviews (I am so happy...) thanks so much! And lets try and double that number, and make it 100!

See ya! And oh! P.S. If anyone wants to see the drawings of Emi or the Mystery guy, or Hinata in her 'Ino' clothes or in her new clothes, they are all on my deviant ART account and the link to it is on my profile. Thanks!

AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

+ Dani-chanime +


	9. Chapter 9

**What If? Chapter 9**

Oh my god! I can't believe that I am on the 9th chapter of this! ZOMG! Yeah... well, either way... thanks to all f you who have been reading and reviewing and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!

_When I got to the bakery, I reached out for the door handle when another hand was already there. I looked up and saw a guy with dark-tan hair that reached about to his shoulders, and he was wearing a gray tank top with yellow embellishments, and he looked to be about 16 or 17... It was the guy I saw at the inn last night._

I 'Eep'ed. I couldn't help it, any guy who comes at you/ runs into you and is at close range... that you either don't want to see, or that you are searching for can make you feel incredibly nervous or embarrassed. ... Though NOT in the way that Naruto has with me.

"I-I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry I—"I partially squeaked out, until he politely interrupted me (is there such a thing?)

He held his hand up, and in his low, husky yet almost comforting voice, he said "It is fine. Don't worry about such trivial things. I do not mind." Then he held the door open for me and gestured me in. "My name is Rei. You don't seem like you are from around here." He said after he followed me into the bakery, I could see his white and black, emotionless eyes boring straight into my head, as though he could read my mind.

Then I realized that he was waiting for me to answer his non-existent question. "O-Oh! Um, -my name is N-Nina... and I-I-I'm in t-town to v-v-visit my sick grand p-parents and I am s-s-s-supposed to be here j-j-just until they f-f-feel better... and c-can get back on their f-feet..."

He didn't answer back; he was looking directly at me, but it seemed almost like he hadn't even noticed that I was there anymore... weird...

I walked away from him over to the bakery line... mmm...! I could smell the distinct smell of cinnamon sugar baking in an oven, and I could feel the warmth and the comforting aura coming from the kitchen. There were huge, glass display cases next to the cash register that were filled with dozens of varieties of cookies, cakes, pastries, and OHMIGOD! That is the BIGGEST cinnamon roll I have EVER seen! It was almost as big as my head!

My mouth was beginning to water as I went to go order. "U-U-Um... c-could I please have a c-c-c-cinnamon roll...?" I asked the cashier.

"Sure, that'll be 2500 ryo." Said the guy, but he didn't even look up. He looked like he was too bored with the world to care about much anything.

"O-Oh, th-thank you." I stated as we made the transaction. He handed me the enormous cinnamon roll as I carefully counted out 2500 ryo for him. He probably wouldn't have even cared if I left out a couple hundred ryo, but I would never stoop so low as to take advantage of someone, unless it was to help the mission.

xxx

I was walking down the street, doing nothing other than savoring the taste of my delicious cinnamon roll, which was now long gone. That's when I realized... CRAP! THAT SUSPISIOUS GUY ALMOST LITTERALLY RAN INTO ME, AND I LET HIM LEAVE! Wait... I actually left him... but that's not the point! For god's sake! I am such an idiot! I sighed... It's no use just standing here and doing nothing... I guess I should look around the rest of the village to see if I can find him again... his name was... Rei... right? Well, I should be able to find Rei... he couldn't have gotten that far... plus this village isn't that big! I should be able to find him, and figure out some information in a couple of hours, and hopefully by six, I can go back to the Inn and find Naruto... and catch up like he wanted to earlier this morning... *blushes* oh god! Naruto saw me in my underwear that Ino got me this morning! GYAAA! Breath, Hinata, just BREATH! DO NOT FAINT RIGHT HERE! If I do... something worse might happen... *shudders*

Okay... It's like... one now? So I have about five hours to find him, and do some research... no, not Jaraiya research... actual ninja, investigation research. Right... that shouldn't be TOO difficult...

-5 hours later-

For... god's... sake... how difficult... can it... be to... find... ONE... person? I've been looking for Rei for FIVE FREAKING HOURS! It's like he disappeared completely from the village! I mean, it's not like he particularly stands out, but it's not like he's invisible either! *sigh* I guess... I should just go back to the Inn and get cleaned up and then... *blushes (AGAIN!)* I can go visit Naruto!

Hey guys! Hope that wasn't TOO short... and I also just realized something that completely screwed up my entire story... the Akatsuki member that I was thinking of (and is NEEDED) for this story, is from the WATERFALL village...I thought it was the Lightning village... but its not! GAHH! SOOOO... sometime when I have the chance... I'll probably change 'the Lightning Inn' and 'Lightning Outfitters' to 'the Waterfall Inn' and 'Waterfall Outfitters' yeah... I'M A DUMBIE! Okay... again, hope you liked it... and hope that you liked it... please review... favorite or subscribe to this story... and make sure to read the rest of my stories and remember to keep up with anything I do like the little stalkers that you are (I'm joking... really...)

OH! BittersweetXRomance is holding a Naruto Fanfiction awards and needs your help! Go to their profile, and they will have a link to the site. It's called BI!AS which is an acronym for Believe It! Awards Site. They are looking for nominations, judges, and artists. Thanks a bunch!

+ Dani-chanime +


	10. Chapter 10

What if? Ch 10

ZOMG! I'm ON CH 10! I have over 60 reviews& almost 7000 hits! Plus 20 faves and 28 alerts on this one story! (If you can tell I am excited) Enjoy! (Oh and just FYI, Sorry about the POV skipping...) OH! one more thing.. I am SOOOO sorry about the late update.. I actually wrote this about a month ago... but life caught up with me. High School registration time, and where you get like a thousand tests and projects... plus half of it was me being lazy as well... oh well! enjoy!

...~

As I quickly made my way to the inn, I started wringing my hands in anxiousness. What on earth would Naruto want to talk about? Will he think I've changed? Will we just talk about the past year or so and what's been going on? Oh god, this is eating away at my insides! I felt my whole body sigh, there was no way that I could know what was going to happen until it did...

Picking up the pace, I hastily walked as fast as I could (or a normal civilian could) because I couldn't take the suspense. After a couple of long minutes, I was finally able to see the thatched roof with the little sigh that said "Waterfall Inn". That's when I started running.

I shot through the door, ignoring the ringing of the bell, and not even bothering to say hi to Emi who, or to even watch where I was going. All I could think of was seeing Naruto.

~change POV to Naruto~

Naruto and Jaraiya were in their small, two-bedroom suite (?) and Jaraiya was giving him... some advice.

He placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey kid, I know you were planning on bringing that friend of yours back here..." His stoic and serious expression soon turned into a perverted grin, and he gave Naruto a thumbs up. "Good going! You're never too young to learn the basics!" You could tell Jaraiya was excited, and you do NOT want to know what he was thinking...

His sensei's not-so-subtle sexual innuendo turned Naruto's normally tan and whiskered face a deep shade of red, which was usually only reserved for Hinata's face. "TH-TH-THAT'S NOT WHATS HAPPENING YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PERVY-SAGE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS?"

Jaraiya chuckled lightly, then regained his calm demeanor and gave Naruto a small smile. "Y'know kid, she was really cute, and she doesn't seem like that other girl you used to like... or any of the girls that hit on you during our travels..." That last bit made Naruto stiffen, and cringe at the memory... "I'm not saying that you should like her or anything, I'm just stating some PRETTY obvious facts... plus, if she comes up here, I'm just letting you know that you two are gonna be alone... I want to see what these hot springs have to offer..." cue pervy grin to reclaim its place on Jaraiya's face. So, Naruto punched him in the gut. Hard.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. "God damn you good for nothing pervert! Are you really that much of a freaking idiot! You know the women will kick you out IMMEDEATLY, plus..." His face started turning red, both in anger, and at what Jaraiya had said before. "We... are... just... gonna... be... TALKING!" Naruto Snapped. "THAT IS IT! I don't want your perverted tendencies to rub off on me or Hinata!" He angrily stomped to the door, slammed it, and stormed down the hall.

~and that is where we get back to where Hinata was in the hall...~

I was practically skipping in happiness down the hall, just thinking of talking with Naruto, my previous worries having completely escaped my mind. Actually... I was completely off in my own little world of happiness and bliss just thinking about it, that I didn't even see him running/stomping down the hallway, fuming with rage until he ran into me.

**(A.N. Just imagine a HUGE explosion like the ones you see in cartoons when people run into each other)**

I rubbed my head in pain, then I finally realized what had happened when I felt a huge weight on top of me, though not HUGE... its not like Choji was on me... I finally opened my eyes that had been clenched tight after the crash, and I saw him. Naruto, he ran into me, and was now sitting on top of me. Oh boy, there goes my consciousness...

~Back to Naruto for the last time~

Ow... crap... that hurt... I thought as I was seeing ramen and kunai spinning around my head... that couldn't be a good sign... I sighed, and then I realized I didn't feel the ground under my but, or well, under any part of me... It actually wasn't hard at all... it was more... squishy and soft... especially right by my head... huh.

I put my arms against the ground and pushed myself up to see that I was most defiantly NOT laying on the ground when I fell. I fell on top of Hinata... wait... I FELL ON TOP OF HINATA! SHIT! I could feel my face light up a bright red as I realized why it was so soft but I was more concerned about her. "HINATA! CRAP! I'M SORRY!"

...~

A.N. Tehe~ I am done! I know you all just LOVE these cliffhangers I keep putting in, so there you go! Hope you all enjoyed it, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review, subscribe, review, favorite, and REVIEW!

~Dani-chanime~


End file.
